


Make'em Pink

by lovemuppet



Series: STUPID PROMO VERSE [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Exhibitionism, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Office, Anal Plug, Friends With Benefits, Humiliation, I promise I love Sam, Kraft promotion, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Semi-Public Sex, Vibrators, but only slightly - Freeform, catching feelings, love in the time of the rona, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:20:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29598210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovemuppet/pseuds/lovemuppet
Summary: He was about to delete his spam when an ad line caught his eye:'Rona killin' your vibe? Satisfy your lover remotely!Curious as all hell, he clicked the link.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: STUPID PROMO VERSE [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2174520
Comments: 10
Kudos: 65





	Make'em Pink

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StardustDeanCas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StardustDeanCas/gifts).



> Did this as a storytime for the Profound Bond Server (https://discord.gg/profoundbond) For Valentines Day! It's late to AO3 but late's better than never! :P 
> 
> A special thanks to StardustDeanCas and all the folks who sent me the promo:  
> https://www.kiro7.com/living/holiday/valentines-day/kraft-launches-pink-candy-kraft-mac-cheese-valentines-day/C7FYZQF6MFDY3H6ITBT7FHH53E/
> 
> You don't *Have* to read the first part, "Send Noods", to enjoy but I promise you won't regret reading it.

For better or for worse Funtime Noodle Company had established an “internet presence” after the _Send Noods_ Debacle. 

The Public Relations Department had been particularly busy managing the company's social media accounts. And while Dean's work-load had increased little beyond okaying the layouts for ads, he took his time during office hours in order to justify calling Cas up to his office to "catch up on stuff" after everyone had gone home. Cas didn’t exactly have an eye for design or anything, but he could nip potential PR nightmares in the bud and, in return, Dean got him out of his cubicle in the windowless office he practically inhabited these days. Time would practically fly by and whatever task either of them had left for after work would get done hours before they finally parted. 

Sometimes they’d do a bit more than check their emails.

They had easily fallen into a "friend with benefits'' arrangement, and Dean was quite happy with it. Cas was good company and mind-meltingly hot. If it weren't for Corona... If it weren't for Corona, one of the two of them would have been bent over the desk by now. 

Dean gave his desk a quick pat before turning to his email. None of it was good news. The company was changing its policy to include double masking. If it meant this whole shit show would be over sooner, sign him up. He was about to delete his spam when an ad line caught his eye: 

**_'Rona killin' your vibe? Satisfy your lover remotely!_ **

Curious as all hell, he clicked the link. 

It was an ad for a blu-tooth enabled vibrator. Or Dean assumed it was a vibrator; it was small and looked a lot like the stick shift of a car. He wasn't particularly hip on this sort of thing (a little lotion and his ever-growing collection of erotic Cas media were enough to tide him over) but... he looked again at his desk and groaned longingly.

Office boys made do, he supposed. 

He put two in the cart with a chuckle and pulled up his latest project with renewed enthusiasm.

Cas, of course, thought it was a terrible idea from the get-go. But his complaining was mostly for show since he took the box when Dean presented it to him one day after work and connected his end of the app. 

Dean had considered telling Cas to think of it as an early Valentine's Day gift but decided against it. They weren't an item or anything. Just two dudes who spent their off time _getting_ some off time. 

The gift didn't need a reason outside of their adventurous sexcapades. 

Of course, Cas's small, amused smile when they entered the elevator the morning they decided to "improve the workday" made him question whether or not that was all just an excuse not to think about the bone-deep ache forming in his chest. 

They didn't speak in the elevator but Cas got out first with the goofiest wink Dean had ever seen. Dean rolled his eyes and could, irritatingly enough, feel blush dust the very tops of his cheeks. 

He was a little glad that no one would have suspected Cas to be the sort of guy who would agree to mix business and pleasure; he wasn't particularly subtle. If people had thought it was possible, Dean wouldn't have been able to beat the office gossips away with a stick. Every interaction the two of them had, then on our, would be analyzed and mooned over by the types of folks that had subscriptions to romance book-of-the-month clubs.

By the time Dean got to his office, excitement and anticipation zipped around inside his body. The plug inside of him felt heavier and his body pulsed and squeezed around it. 

He sat down with a heavy, pleased sigh and booted up his computer. A couple of hours passed without particular note and Dean started to wonder if this was such a good idea. He knew Cas was busier than usual. Maybe he should have waited for-- 

There was a knock at the door. Dean masked up and said, "Come on in." Crowley, Funtime Noodle company's co-founder and CEO, strutted into his office in the sweet-looking dog mask Garth had given him for Christmas. That was a friendship Dean didn't think he'd ever understand. 

"What can I do for you, Crowley?" 

The words had hardly left his mouth before the gentlest of vibrations started up from the toy inside him. Terror and arousal churned inside him in a white, hot mixture and he looked skyward for mercy.

Crowley closed the door, and Dean’s stomach dropped. This didn’t look like it was going to be a drive-by visit. “Accommodating today, aren’t we, Squirrel?" 

The plug pulsed rapidly and Dean held on to his pen for dear life. He was glad he had been listening to music just before Crowley knocked, the softly playing rock music would drown out any noise if the product didn't live up to its promise of being "Whisper Quiet". 

"Coming in early? Staying late to finish your work? If you weren't already the head of your department, I'd think you were buttering me up for a raise." 

Dean tried to focus on what it was Crowley was saying and managed a weak laugh at his boss’s joke. But it was no good. His dick practically sprang to life as the vibrations grew stronger. He was gonna kill Cas after Crowley left and he could get to his phone. When Dean hadn't answered, Crowley gave a long-suffering sigh, "To business then. I came down here to feel you out about a Valentine's Day Campaign." The vibrations cut off suddenly and Dean gave a little whine and, remembering his boss was 6 feet away from him, he tried to smother it with a cough. 

Crowley quirked an eyebrow. "I suppose I should have expected that from _you_. You performing male types never appreciate a good commercial holiday. I’m not all that interested in it myself, but Fitzgerald is _disgustingly_ romantic."

The lull in vibration was a trap! Dean's asshole got rocked with a rolling bounce of pulses like shallow that increased in intensity before dropping out to start the build-up all over again. 

Crowley wanted a response. Dean grunted as the cycle repeated itself a third time and prayed to God he sounded vaguely annoyed and not absolutely _destroyed_ , "Valentines. Yup. I'll get right on it, then." 

"Right," Crowley said, thankfully grabbing hold of the door handle. "Zoom meeting in 15 minutes." 

"You- You got it. 15 minutes." Dean nodded enthusiastically and grabbed a hold of his mouse as if he could even think about doing work at that moment. 

Crowley nodded once and left. 

Dean wanted to punch his smarmy little face. **That could have gone in a fucking email.** With a growl, he reached into his slack pocket for his phone, nearly whimpering as it brushed his erection. 

It was absolutely time for revenge.

Cas had felt a little ridiculous wearing an anal plug to work like dress socks. He only had to make it to lunch and so far, Dean had been merciful in letting him settle into his groove instead of starting the moment he left the elevator that morning. 

Then, about an hour or so into his shift, he was **_very_** glad Dean hadn't started up with his shenanigans. Sam called to go over some legal things. Castiel _loves_ talking about legal turns of phrase and the particulars of consumer advocacy. 

Usually. 

Right now, Sam was boring him to tears on their zoom call. Cas took out his phone and hid it out of frame, pulling up the app Dean had had him install. He supposed there was no harm in just _looking_ at it. Just so he'd know what to do when Dean wasn't busy with whatever was keeping him. 

It had a straightforward interface, 12 different patterns, 3 intensities, and a play, pause button. Carefully avoiding the "Play" button, he opened the drop-down menu to see the different routines. 

As Sam explained the finer points of fine print, Cas imagined surprising Dean by starting first. _Would he be surprised?_ He seemed to like it when Cas took the initiative. 

He smothered a smile with a yawn. Dean made him feel brave. Brave enough to put a vibrating plug in his ass at work, at the very least. 

Before he could think better of it, he hit the play button. 

He imagined Dean's surprise, Imagined him getting up from his desk to hit the lock button on the door. Then he’d go to the couch Cas usually occupied when he stopped by after work. Head lolled back, enjoying the gentle vibrations. Thinking of him. 

Cas increased the intensity. He could practically hear that breathy groan of Dean’s as he reached down and released his growing erection. 

He nodded along with whatever Sam was saying and selected another cycle from the drop-down. Cas's dark slacks tented as he imagined Dean masturbating so furiously that his glasses skewed. 

It was a secret goal of his to one day fuck Dean Winchester so hard his glasses fell off completely.

Just as Cas reached to hit the pause button, ~~to edge him~~ give him a break, his plug sprang to life and hit him with what he hoped to god was its strongest setting. He gripped the desk, doubling over, blinking through the stars. 

"You okay, Cas?" Sam asked, halting his explanation of some **_stupid joke_** about the Hammurabi Code. Cas winced. It might just be the sudden spike of arousal making him less charitable, but he could totally see why Dean thought his brother was a nerd. 

He promised himself he’d buy Sam lunch for being unkind while under the influence of a painful, throbbing erection. 

Cas made the mistake of shifting in his seat. The plug brushed up against his prostate and he jerked, doubling over again. The plug pulsated with some pattern that Cas’s lust-addled brain couldn’t even begin to follow. He needed to be touched. He needed off this ride immediately. Inside his slacks, his dick wept, and Cas nearly in tears himself. 

"Cas, are you sure you're okay?" 

God damn it, Sam's voice was _grating_. 

Cas released a breath through his nose and said as levelly as he could. "I'm being summoned for a meeting. I'll call you back Sam." 

"No prob-" 

Cas ended the call and put his heating face into his hands. Carefully, _experimentally_ , he shifted until the plug brushed against his prostate again. His entire body seemed to vibrate like he had stuck a fork in an electrical socket. He quickly pulled away with a hiss. 

He focused on his breathing, willing himself away from the edge despite the screaming urge to orgasm untouched.Cas leaned his head back in his chair and closed his eyes, enjoying himself as the sensations shifted into something less intense and more variant. 

Castiel longed to touch Dean. He wanted to touch the freckle dusted skin and thick cock he'd seen in the photos he had saved on his phone. 

He groaned. Thinking about it, his mouth watered like he was smelling a pie on the windowsill.

Cas knew they should play it safe, do their part to put an end to this plague, and so he racked his brain to find an answer. 

Something with only a small amount of risk. 

No more risk than being in the office with Dean... or the elevator. 

He whipped out his phone. 

**Cas** : You win. I can't take it. Meet me in the bathrooms next to the mailroom on the 6th floor? 

**Dean** : I'm in a meeting. 

Cas groaned. Of course he was. 

**Dean** : I'll get out of it. Go. I'll meet you there. 

Cas grabbed his coat and was out of his seat in an instant.

Dean tapped the desk impatiently. 

He had places to be, damn it. It really shouldn't be that hard to decide how to handle a valentine's day promotion.

"Why can't we just do it like the candy gram thing?" Jo complained, "it worked, didn't it?" "We just did that one. You heard Crowley, he wants another 'outside of the box’ idea." Charlie said absently as she sketched. 

"Yeah, thanks for that, Dean," grumbled Alicia, "Now we have to follow up the whole 'Send Noods' thing with something even better or we'll look like we're just trying to beat a dead horse." 

His phone buzzed again suddenly. He didn't even have to look to know it was from Cas. He opened it to find a top-down photo of Cas's heavy cock as he stood in the bathroom stall. 

Waiting for him. 

He was there now. 

Dean's foot started to tap. "Guys, what do you say we break for lunch and then meet back up in a bit? I'm starvin’." There was a snack waiting for him downstairs. God what was wrong with him right now? Oh yeah, he'd had a hard-on for going on half an hour already. 

Charlie frowned and stopped drawing, she looked to the webcam, "Don't you want to settle on _something_ first? Some kind of direction?"

"Just-" Dean scrambled for something to offer them so he could make a timely exit. The plug picked that moment to shift to a more urgent pace, he blurted "Ma-ake them pink! I don't know! I gotta piss like a racehorse!" 

"Ew. Gross dude. go handle your business," One of them said. 

It was all he needed to end the call, throw his masks on, and practically run out of his office down toward the bathrooms that were usually abandoned on the 6th floor. 

A faint buzzing filled the bathroom along with labored breathing. Dean bolted the door behind him and then walked the line of stalls, glancing under them for feet. Just outside the larger one, the stall door flew open and Dean was being pulled in and thrown up against one side.

Cas fumbled at Dean's pants with a desperate whine through his doubled-up cheeseburger masks. His pants hardly hit the floor before Cas was on him, bringing Dean’s dick in line with his own, working them furiously. 

"Cas, I'm not going to last long," Dean warned with groan. 

"Neither am I. But I want _you_." 

Dean put his arms on Cas's back, holding him in place. Cas's head rested on Dean's shoulder as he worked them through, their asses still faintly buzzing. Dean huffed a laugh. It was absolutely crazy. He loved it. And he loved _Cas_. 

As Dean got closer to climax, he started digging his fingers into Cas's back. He wanted to kiss Cas; on the mouth like they _were something_. 

It wasn't possible or safe but it didn't stop him from wanting it, wanting emotional release as well as the sexual one. 

He let out a strangled plea, "Cas." 

Cas grunted, his masked mouth coming to rest on Dean's neck. When Cas applied pressure, a glad compromise to the kiss he desperately wanted, it was enough to send Dean toppling over the edge. Cas groaned, stroking them both with the warm ejaculate. Dean put his masked mouth up to Cas's forehead leaving it until he also came. 

After a moment, Cas pulled out his phone and the faint vibrations inside of Dean cut off abruptly. Cas grabbed a wad of toilet tissue and handed it to him for the plug. Dean hurried to fish his phone out and repeat the kindness. 

Once they were squared away, they stepped out of the stall to wash their hands. Dean nudged Cas at the sink, "How's work?" 

Cas nudged him back, "I can't remember." 

"Yeah well, I'm batting 100 today too. When you started with all that, Crowley had just come into the office." Dean said flicking water at him. Cas snorted. "Yeah yeah, yuck it up. On top of that, after lunch, I have to figure out how I'm going to explain my recent project proposal." 

Cas handed him a paper towel "What is it?" 

"Pink noodles for Valentine's day." 

Cas's laughter echoed off the walls in the bathroom and Dean thought it was the best noise he could ever get Cas to make.


End file.
